Campione! The Guardian of Steel
by SunnyIndio
Summary: Lord Doni Salvatore has challenged our newest Campione to a duel. Will the Sun King be prepared to face the King of Swords? Or will Europe's Greatest Swordsman strike the final blow?
1. Prologue: Patience and Temperance

Prologue

A young man was eating a delicious rainbow sherbet as he sat on a park bench.

"Mmmmmm…this ice cream's good but, not as good as the gelato back in Italy."

The young man was dressed in an open short sleeve, dark blue collar shirt with some gray slacks. He had a pair of sunglasses that sat on his blonde hair and he was looking up at the sunny sky.

An angry reply came quickly from his companion.

"I can't believe you purposefully trespassed on another king's territory in order to challenge him. Furthermore, you're asking for him to pay for your stay here. But what I really don't comprehend is why in the world he would actually consent to an idiot like you."

The other young man who responded was Andrea Rivera, Lord Salvatore's chaperone/butler/assistant. He was always around to mitigate the damage and trouble that the idiotic Campione would create in his wake. Yet in all his debacles, he had never thought another king would _willingly_ accept a challenge from Lord Salvatore, let alone provide him with all the little extras like a place to stay, food, drink and a beachside resort.

"Hehehe I just think this new king is a guy who likes a good battle. Why he even battled some other Campiones already including my best friend, Godou-san. I wasn't going to miss this chance." Doni replied with a smile.

"This new king must be a madman. He's fought two other Campiones, just finished fighting a Heretic God in Egypt and now is jumping at the chance to fight **you** of all people. I really can't comprehend what goes in the mind of a Campione." Andrea sighed while rubbing his forehead.

Lord Salvatore began caressing the soft red cloth that held his sword case. "I really can't wait to fight." He looked up to the sky and shouted "Come my new friend! I can hardly wait!"

Ernesto was pacing back and forth as he waited for the plane.

"I can't believe you're making me fly from Cairo instead of using my Authority." Ernesto complained to Laura.

She was sitting down in the terminal, enjoying a book and responded without looking up.

"My King, you know that if you get back so quickly, Lord Salvatore will be informed and your battle will commence without proper preparation."

 ***sigh*** "You're right. Still I absolutely hate flying." He crossed his arms as he frowned.

"Even though you've slain a sky god you still hate air travel? How ironic." Laura chided

"It's not that I hate the sky or air travel. I just don't like the long, boring journey's there. There's only so much time that I can secretly poke your side while pretending that I'm asleep before it gets boring and…"

 ***SMACK*** With a flash, Ernesto was smacked to the ground. He got back up and continued.

"And there's only so much time before even your smacks get bor…" He then saw her readying another hit. "…bor bor…make me shut up."

Laura sat back down and returned to her book. "Well I advise you to learn to be patient. Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, a virtue that I don't have with airplanes. Especially since you keep me from drinking liquor now." Ernesto pouted.

"Last time you got wasted, you were incredibly ludicrous!" Laura blamed.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. So I acted out a bit." Ernesto spoke, attempting to downplay his actions.

"You danced out a rendition of Thriller on the passenger's seats; drop kicked the Air Marshall when he tried to subdue you, seduced one of the airline stewardesses, kicked out the pilots, put the plane on autopilot, and locked yourself in the cockpit with her before I was able to put a stop to you!" Laura shouted angrily.

"For the record, the stewardess seduced **me** , not the other way around." Ernesto corrected.

"The answer is no! You are not drinking on a flight again." Laura rebuked.

"Jeez how was I supposed to handle a 26 hour non-stop flight?" Ernesto grumbled.

"Like a normal human being. Geez there's just no talking sense to you is there?" Laura shook her head as she returned to her book.

"Look I'm sorry for being out of control." Ernesto said but Laura didn't budge. "I'm especially sorry for being flirty." Laura slightly twitched.

"What does that matter? You've always been that way." Laura said without emotion.

"Well yeah I know but I know how much it irritates you." Ernesto responded earnestly with a slight smile as he rubbed the side of his head and looked down to his right.

"Like I said I don't care. It's none of my business and doesn't bother me." Laura replied coldly.

"Then why have you avoided looking me in the eye ever since Fatima gave me a kiss goodbye?" Ernesto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

This was true. As they said their goodbyes, Fatima kissed Ernesto. Not just a swift kiss either but a long, desiring kiss.

Laura stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not bothered by it at all." Laura tried to affirm.

"Well answer me this, since you mentioned the stewardess and sat back down, why have you been holding your book upside down this whole time?" Ernesto asked with a snicker.

Behind the book, Laura began to turn red in embarrassment. She slowly turned the book upright and remained silent.

Before Ernesto could comment further, she quickly closed the book and said, "Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies' room." And she took off with a quick pace.

"Ahhh I think I teased her too much again. I need to stop doing that, she _is_ my knight." Ernesto scratched his head as he look on as she walked away.

Just then his phone began to ring.

"Hello? Ernesto?" a young voice questioned.

On the other line was a red haired young lady in a pink t-shirt and some pajama bottoms as she was lying down on her bed.

"Yes it's me. Did you need anything Annie?" Ernesto replied.

"I was just double checking when you'd get back to Los Angeles. Just to make sure they pick you up on time." Annie answered.

"Ahhh yeah well the flights been delayed so I can't say for sure. From Cairo to LA is quite the journey so I'll probably make it there by tomorrow morning." Ernesto clarified.

"Oh okay. Just making sure. So um…"

"Well if anything comes up just let me know." Ernesto added as he prepared to hang up.

"Wait!" Annie quickly shouted, making Ernesto stop.

"Uh yeah? Did you think of something?"

"Um…uh..well how are you?" Annie finally asked.

"How am I? Um okay. Bored at the moment. A bit worried about having to face the sword wielding Campione who has conquered various gods of steel but besides that I'm…still not dandy. I wish I would just be allowed to use my authority."

"Oh yeah you defeated a Heretic God in Egypt right? So what new authority did you get?" Annie added

"I don't quite know yet. All I know is that the condition to use it is that I have to be in danger."

"Oh that's strange. Usually we at least have some idea about the authorities that we get." Annie replied.

"We'll see what happens when I use it in the battle against Doni. Anyways we'll talk more once I get there alright Annie? See ya!"

 ***Click***

Ernesto began to look out into the runway and his eyes narrowed. He couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was heading his way.

 ***Click***

"Wait!...Ugh!" Annie replied as Ernesto had quickly hung up.

She didn't know why she felt so giddy. It was only a short visit but she could help but be excited. Ernesto was coming to Los Angeles and they would be able to spend time together.

"For business relations, of course…nothing else." She tried to affirm as she nodded seriously.

She took another sip of red wine as she began to ponder about the upcoming visit.

As she smiled cheerfully, she hummed and looked around the room and her eyes then caught a glimpse of a trophy sword and her thoughts changed.

"Ernesto is going to have a tough time with Lord Salvatore. Though I'm not sure if I can help him at all."

The truth was that Annie had never actually fought Salvatore. She had heard about him and only met him in passing a few times. Due to their huge distance and Annie's habit of staying in Los Angeles, the Campione of the Sword hadn't been able to challenge her to a duel.

Furthermore, she was lucky that only a few people knew about her true identity. If Lord Salvatore had realized that the young lady known as Annie Charlton was actually the Campione John Pluto Smith, she doubted she would have been able to avoid a duel with him as long as she had.

She sighed and said "I hope he has a plan."


	2. Chapter 1: 3 Minds Are Better Than 1

Chapter 1

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!" Laura shouted as Ernesto covered his ears.

"Geez did you need to yell that loudly?" Ernesto complained.

"We had the whole flight and you STILL didn't come up with a plan for Lord Salvatore?!" Laura shouted in disbelief.

"Give a guy a break, will you? I did just fight a Heretic God and needed rest."

"All you did was play Cards Against Humanity with the other passengers!" Laura criticized.

"Look, far be it from me to deny the other passengers the right to create grossly inappropriate, offensive but hilarious ideas."

Laura covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "I can't believe they actually played with you."

"I can't believe what the grandma put down for that one round! Grandpa's Ashes?! I was dying!" Ernesto started to chuckle.

"Anyways! Use this time with John Pluto Smith to come up with a battle plan. You won't be able to just go in there and wing it!" Laura complained.

"Alright alright, I'm sure Annie has lots of advice on facing Lord Salvatore." Ernesto calmly affirmed.

"So you have absolutely no advice on facing Lord Salvatore?" Ernesto asked Annie once more for clarification.

She was dressed in a surprisingly more casual fashion with a pink sleeveless blouse, some dark blue jeans that wrapped beautifully around her slender waist and curves and some brown high top boots with dangling square cuts that sprouted at the top. Despite her more salacious style, she kept her arms wrapped in front of her as she realized how embarrassing such clothing was.

"Yeah none. Sorry!" Annie's face showed the disappointment in being unable to help Ernesto.

"Ah." Ernesto let out. Then he turned to Laura. "Hindsight is 20/20."

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKES! King Charlton! Could you please help my short-sighted master formulate an effective battle plan?" She implored as she bowed fully.

A bit surprised, Annie bowed her head and replied, "I'll do my best."

"You know all of this pre-planning is getting me hungry. Hey Annie, why don't we…" Before Ernesto could finish, he heard the summoning of a weapon and felt a fiery murderous intent.

"…stay here and plan while we order delivery?" Ernesto wisely suggested.

"Sure, I know a good Mexican restaurant that delivers." Annie replied smiling at Ernesto's predicament.

Having put away her weapon, Laura spoke. "Now while you ACTUALLY plan, I'll go talk to headquarters to see if there's any information on Lord Salvatore we might have overlooked." And with that, she took her leave.

Soon their food came and the discussion began.

"So you really haven't thought of a plan? That's not like you." Annie inquired as she took a bite of her burrito.

Ernesto smiled. "I'm flattered that you've paid attention to me in such detail." He replied.

Annie began to cough. " ***Cough cough*** Of course I'd pay special attention to my partner…Ally! Alliance partner!" She added as she turned red.

"Jajaja I'm just teasing you Annie." His face became more ponderous.

"Well you're actually right in your suspicions. I have given it much thought. As you remember, I slew Quetzalcoatl. Most gods with affiliations with snakes which connected them to the earth have always been at a disadvantage against Gods of Steel."

"But isn't Quetzalcoatl a sky god?" She asked. "Wouldn't he be immune to such a disadvantage?"

"True. Normally, he would be without such a weakness but unfortunately, that's where history comes in. The conquering of the New World."

"Guns, germs…and steel." Annie replied knowledgeably.

"Exactly. In certain passages, Quetzalcoatl was identified as Jesus Christ by Catholic priests who felt pity for the natives. He served as a great example due to his peaceful nature and opposition to human sacrifice. But such connections remained tenuous at best so he lies in this weird middle ground."

"But wasn't he also connected with _Hernán Cortés_ , the conquistador?" Annie quickly suggested.

"That's a common misconception. The natives knew that Cortes was not a god, let alone Quetzalcoatl. It was simply an explanation used by Spaniards for the rapid conquest of the Aztec Empire at his hands. If that was true, I would have gained a small authority of steel when I defeated Quetzalcoatl and we know that's not the case." Ernesto explained.

"Hmmm…I think I know who we should talk to. We should call Kusanagi-san." Annie proposed.

"Well, he already told me about Lord Salvatore's Authorities, what more could I…?"

"Did he tell you about his fight with him?" Annie interjected.

Ernesto suddenly remembered that he never inquired the details of his battle with Doni.

"Alright." Ernesto decided. "Let's give him a shot."

"Hello?" Godou's voice echoed from the phone's speaker.

"Hey Kusanagi-san! I need to ask you for some advice." Ernesto simply stated.

"Oh Ernesto-san! Sure go ahead." Godou answered.

"How do I deal with Doni Salvatore?" Ernesto asked.

Godou's eyes narrowed, "By staying as far away from him as you can."

"Yeah, he's waiting at the same hotel you stayed at for a duel. That I agreed to, if that's of any help."

"WHAT! You shouldn't have done that!" Godou shouted in response.

"Yeah well I already did that so what can I do so we can get him to join our alliance?" Ernesto said inquisitively.

At this, both Annie and Godou on the other side of the world stood in silence.

"WHAATTT?!"

Godou was having a pretty nice day. He went to school and had been able to eat with his sister and the girls without a negative reaction from his sister. Erica's teasing was kept to a minimum and it was soon going to be the weekend.

Now he was in a state of shock.

He hadn't been in contact with Ernesto for about a week and a half and just as Godou was wondering if he should give him a call to see how he was doing, he calls him with the intent of finding a way to deal with Doni Salvatore after having given him a hotel and agreeing to a duel despite Godou having warned him from interacting much with him. But what Godou really was completely shocked about was Ernesto had the crazy idea of having Doni JOIN their alliance.

"Ernesto-san! This is crazy! You won't be able to keep Doni to a binding vocal agreement! Even if you do win the duel, it won't happen!" Godou tried to explain.

"Well aren't Campiones exceptionally lucky and are able to make the impossible happen?" Ernesto asked.

"Yes but even then Campiones and other gods are on a whole other level!" Godou replied.

"I can't believe you're actually serious about this!" Annie added.

"You really need to reconsider this!" Godou continued.

"It's completely ludicrous! Why would you want him to join us?!" Annie asked

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!" Ernesto yelled out. "Calm down! Both of you! I can't listen to both of you at the same time. It hurts my head." Ernesto replied while rubbing his head.

"Look, both of you. I know from everything you told me and briefly talking to Mr. Salvatore that he isn't much of a calm, rational person. Despite this, he seems to be one of the few that seems to be lax enough out of all the other Campiones that would possibly accept joining our alliance. The only other possible ally we could gain without too much effort would be Madame Aisha but that's only if we knew her location, so that leaves us with Mr. Salvatore."

At this both Annie and Godou silently listened.

Ernesto continued. "While I'm confident that our alliance can form a successful offensive against the King of the End, I don't think we'll fare well if we are attacked on multiple fronts from the other Campiones."

"What do you mean?" Godou asked.

"He means that we might be threatened if the other Campiones decided to target us individually." Annie replied.

"What? Would they even do that?!" Godou asked in a panic.

"Well think about it Godou-san. You are one out of now eight Campiones. Suddenly three Campiones form an alliance. Normally this leaves you with the other Campiones as easy pickings but your biggest threat remains the alliance. While Campiones are aware of how powerful they are, they are not going to underestimate the power of an alliance of Campiones. The alliance would be the greatest threat and to defeat an alliance is simple." Ernesto explained.

"What would that be?" Godou asked.

"To divide and conquer." Annie answered.

"Yet looking at us, it would be difficult for them to attack Annie or me without the other interfering because of our relatively close proximity to each other. But as for you Godou…"

"Wait! Are you saying I'd be the prime target before anyone else?!" Godou exclaimed.

"Well think about it this way Godou. You are in close proximity to Luo Hao who has already thought it would be fantastic to have a decisive battle between you two. You have formed bad relationships with the Duke Voban and the Black Prince Alec. You haven't invested much in the friendship between you and Doni…"

"But why would I pretend to be friends with that idiot?" Godou complained.

"I understand but due to the situation we're in now, things are different. You can make allies with Madam Aisha but due to her wandering nature, it's a low possibility she would be able to help you in a time of need and lastly you have Annie and I which are a bit a ways from your home."

"But…if Doni were to join, wouldn't he be in the same boat if not worse than me?" Godou tried to reason.

"Godou-san, I'm going to be blunt with you. You're greatest strength has been two factors: 1) your ability to create successful battle tactics while fighting and 2) your vital strength is the ability to use your allies and friends to help you gain victory. This last factor is what puts you at a disadvantage in this war."

"What do you mean?" Godou asked but as he thought about it he started to realize his flaw.

"You do not have a solid strength or skill alone. While most of our kin have plowed through their journey's alone, you have been the only one who has been able to forge victory from depending on others. Pretty much every single Campione is notorious for doing things by themselves, whether it's facing gods or other Campiones. Most of your authorities _require_ you to have some sort of support."

"But how is that a flaw?" That was the part that Godou did not understand.

"Normally it would be a great strength Godou. Being able to call upon others to support you allows for more options in a battle. But in a war of Campione where it is possible that multiple Campiones would target you at once, it will stretch your forces too thin. It would overwhelm your one greatest strength. Having Doni on our side would help improve our odds of surviving any onslaught."

Godou began to imagine having to battle with Nee-san and the Duke. Knowing his luck, that wasn't too far-fetched of a possibility. He then thought of all the destruction three Campiones fighting in Tokyo would cause. He shuddered at the thought. Then he came to a conclusion.

"Okay I understand. It is better to have allies and while I would not want to have on with that idiot Doni, I suppose there's not much of an alternative is there?"

"Sadly no, there isn't." Ernesto replied. "So is there any possible way we can get him to not only agree to join our alliance but not ask us to duel with him as well?"

"Well in your case no, you will have to go through with the duel." Godou responded.

" ***sigh*** Figures." Ernesto commented in a resigned tone.

"But…" Godou added. "We can use that duel in our favor to get what we want."

"Really? How so?" Annie asked as Ernesto's eyes lit up at the possibility.

"Here's what you'll need to do." Godou began with a determined look on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: A Reckless Gambit

Chapter 2

Doni was growing bored.

"Man, I wish he would come to duel sooner." He remarked lazily.

Presently, he was sitting by the dock's edge with a fishing pole, occasionally eating some bite-sized sandwiches that were generously provided by the hotel staff.

"Mmm! These sandwiches are good. I need to make the chefs back in Italy learn how to make these." Doni smiled.

He knew a battle with the new Campione was imminent.

"It's a shame, he seems like such a nice guy. Well I'll still have to kill him anyways." Doni let out cheerfully.

His main goal had really been to kill all other Campiones but he became lazy in his objective as time went on. It was only when he heard about Godou and John Pluto Smith having lost to the newest Campione that a renewed vigor pumped in his veins.

"Well if I'm going to kill him I guess I have to make some preparations." He looked around and decided.

"The beach it is then. I don't think he'll mind."

As he flung the last bite-sized sandwich in his mouth and walked over to a clear path of sand, he smiled.

"You probably know about this authority" Doni remarked with a smirk as red magical energy started to pour into the ground. "But I doubt you'll be prepared for the new one!"

"So did you get all of that?" Godou asked.

"Yes! To the letter! Hopefully this'll work." Ernesto replied.

"Don't worry, if it's that idiot Doni we're talking about, he'll have to agree." Godou replied calmly.

"Alright! Now things are settled!" Ernesto smiled.

"Ahem! You'll still have worry about _winning_ the duel with him Ernesto." Annie added.

"Yeah Ernesto. While he may be an idiot, Doni isn't one to look down on. Are you sure you're prepared?" Godou asked.

"Hmmm… to be honest you guys I'm not. From what you've told me about your battles with him, the dual authorities of Man of Steel and Ripping Arm of Silver form a very formidable coupling of offense and defense."

"I know that your Quetzalcoatl authorities would be limited against him but couldn't you use the others? I know that Steel often bends to the will of sun gods that melt steel." Annie asked.

On the other line, Godou shook his head. "Remember that he was able to withstand my White Stallion Authority. And being resilient as he is, I'm sure he'll find a way to counter it."

"If only you knew what your new Authority did, Ernesto." Annie commented.

A troubled expression appeared on Godou's face. "Wait you don't know what kind of Authority you gained?"

"Yeah" Ernesto said scratching his head. He closed his eyes.

"I am able to see the sigil of Authority but I don't know what it does. Unlike most of my other Authorities, which were explained to me or that I innately understood, this one is different. Like…it has.."

Before Ernesto continued he shook his head. It was a silly idea. "..well never mind. Thanks Godou."

"No problem!" Godou answered.

 ***Click*** With the call over, he got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait?! You're leaving?!" Annie asked in surprise.

"Yes. Since we're out of ideas I might as well go face him now while all of this information is fresh in my mind."

"Right now?! But the sun's about to go down! Why don't you wait until tomorrow and stay here for the night?" Annie offered.

Yet as soon as she realized what she said, her face became red but she fought her embarrassment.

"Jeje thanks Annie but I'd rather go now. Let Laura know for me okay." He requested as he waved goodbye.

As he closed the door on the crestfallen Annie, he softly whispered, "Plus your wine enamored eyes betray your intentions silly."

With a gust of wind, he teleported away.

Annie sighed. She began to wonder if there was anything she could do to offer as some sort of appeasement for Lord Salvatore.

"Tsk the only thing he'd probably value would be a good sword." She complained.

But just as she said that an idea began to dawn on her.

"A good sword…"

Ernesto had teleported outside. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Hello? Tony? How's progress going? Do they know?" Ernesto asked.

As the voice on the other line gave their responses, Ernesto's eyes widened and then a smile formed on his face.

"No that's okay. Let them try. Call me if anything changes." ***Click***

As the cold Los Angeles air began to move in, Ernesto's eyes glimmered with excitement. "This is going to make things interesting. But first…"

And with a gust of wind he was gone.

"Man when is he going to show up?" Doni remarked with boredom as he looked out at the sunset.

A gust of wind blew and a voice called out. "How about right now?"

Doni looked up with an excited smile. "So you're the new Campione huh?"

Ernesto took a bow. "Ernesto Juárez, in the flesh."

"Doni Salvatore, it's great to finally meet you!" Doni shook his hand with a strong grip.

"Oh would you want some of these?" He lifted up the plate of mini-sandwiches to Ernesto.

"Oh thank you!" Ernesto replied, taking a couple and popping them in his mouth.

"Yeah I can't get enough of these. Well are you ready?" Doni asked with a smirk.

"I'm ready if you are." Ernesto gave a mischievous grin.

"I like you're thinking. Follow me." Doni requested as he started walking down the coastline.

"Wait…where are we going?" Ernesto asked.

To our battle ground. We don't want to tear this nice beach apart now do we? I've grown fond of it. I might come back here later on." Doni remarked.

Doni carried his trademark open blue collar shirt with grey slacks. Slung around his back was a large case wrapped in a soft red silk.

"That must be his sword." Ernesto thought.

"So I heard you beat Godou and John Pluto Smith. Is that right?" Doni questioned.

"Well…no. I backed down in the end. Can't have two playmates like that go away now can I?"

"Oh really? Man and here I thought someone had actually beaten Godou. That's my rival for you. Hmmmm…I still haven't been able to fight that Smith guy." Doni shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get to him after you then. He lives in Los Angeles right? I might as well go after this."

"Hohoho someone is confident they're gonna win."

Doni turned around grinning. "Well I was hoping you'd be a challenge but you don't seem like much."

Ernesto eyes lit up with defiance. "Would you like me to prove you wrong?"

Doni smile widened. "I would love that!"

Yet just as he was about to reach for his case, Ernesto interrupted. "Ahh wait wait. Sorry I forgot. I need to talk to you first."

"Huh? Can't we just fight first and talk later?" Doni responded with his head tilted to the side.

"No no no I have to speak first. Doni, what is your goal in fighting me?" Ernesto asked.

"Hmmm…well to kill you or be killed by you. That's pretty much it." He stated nonchalantly.

"Quite honest I see. Well how about a little wager then?"

"What kind of wager?" Doni remarked with an empty expression.

Ernesto smiled. "If I can defeat you but not kill you, will you join my Campione Alliance?"

"A Campione Alliance? Why? Shouldn't we be killing each other instead? So we can face off against that one powerful god that Godou fought a while ago? I mean it'd be a pain to fight a guy like that. Last time I survived but he wasn't at full power."

"So you mean you don't want to fight a Heretic God at full power? I thought you were a Campione? Well I guess you're not strong enough to face a tough guy like that."

Doni smiled. "Are you trying to provoke me?"

"Well I mean I've heard a lot about you. And if Godou could defeat the King of the End, I would've thought you could but if you don't think you can I guess I should just withdraw my offer."

"Well it would be fun but it'd be an even more fun challenge to kill all the other Campiones first." Doni remarked as he began to think.

"Yes, a real idiot." Ernesto thought to himself. "I guess I have no other choice but that then."

"Look let me be honest with you. I want to fight the King of the End at his full power."

At this, Doni looked up with interest.

"My blood boils with excitement at the possibility of facing a foe that towers in strength above all of us." Ernesto's magical energy began to rise as he revealed a vicious grin.

"To face a foe that could prove an insurmountable challenge to even us Campione is enticing! The fact that Godou was able to defeat him makes me yearn to fight him more. To feel the thrill of combat against something we can't win against. To remember what it was like…to be completely vulnerable."

"Like when we were humans facing gods huh?" Doni smiled.

Ernesto looked at Doni. "If you can provide me with that thrill then come! If not then join me in facing that unattainable challenge!"

Doni finally unfurled his case. "Hahahaha! I like your spirit! Fine! I'll agree to your wager!"

Pulling out his sword he yelled "Now let's make this fun!"

Doni launched forward brandishing his sword.

 ***CLANG*** Ernesto intercepted with his summoned Maquahuitl.

"That's an interesting weapon. But I don't think you'll be able to match my sword!"

Doni's began to raise his magical energy but Ernesto reacted quickly.

"No you don't!" He shouted.

He slid the blade downwards and quickly turned around swinging the Maquahuitl.

 ***Clang*** Doni's reflexes kicked in, blocking the swing with his sword squared against the blow.

"Hehe you're not that bad." He swung the sword against the club, pushing Ernesto away. "But I think it's time to get serious."

He lowered his sword, letting it dangle in his right hand. His breathing slowed and he became calm. His eyes closed and he walked forward.

"So this is the technique of the famed swordsman Campione. One in which he enters the state of nothingness?" Ernesto whispered.

The sword was a normal piece of equipment. Nothing like the weapons that Godou's entourage summoned. Still he knew that in Doni's hands, it was dangerous.

With a quick step, the sword disappeared.

"Squared Haste!" Ernesto called out. He quickly turned his face and jumped away, but he wasn't fast enough! A small gash opened on his right cheek.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a speed authority?" Doni remarked with surprise.

"I don't. Tell me Doni, have you bothered to learn any magic?" Ernesto asked.

"Not really. I don't have the talent for even the most super basic levels of magic." Doni replied with a shameless smile. "But how did you do that?"

"Jeje well unlike most of our kin, I decided to learn some useful magical abilities. But it appears that my speed won't help me avoid that pesky sword. Tch!" Ernesto smiled.

"Hehe what's so funny my friend?" Doni continued to walk toward Ernesto.

"I'm guessing you're one of the few Campiones who can use the mind's eye to counter godspeed, am I correct?"

"Yeps! No one can get past my sword with speed." Then he looked up pensively. "There was that one time that a monkey surpassed godspeed though." He turned his eyes back to Ernesto. "Well that's enough talking. Let's get back to the action shall we?"

Doni made a quick jump and his sword disappeared again. But this time…

 ***CLANG*** "Huh?" Doni asked dumbfounded.

Ernesto had successfully redirected the swing. His eyes glowed bright yellow.

After a slight pause, Doni resumed his swing. He swung making three separate diagonal, horizontal and vertical strikes.

 ***CLANG CLANG CLANG*** Doni's eyes widened with shock. Ernesto had redirected all of them!

"Say…how did you do that?" Doni wondered.

"Did you think you were the only one who could combat speed? If you beat me, I'll tell you." Ernesto replied.

Despite having blocked Doni's strikes, Ernesto's face showed sweat running down his face. Those swings had been close. To close for comfort.

"Hehe then let's make this serious then." Doni's magical energy rose and he began to chant _**"O Sword that pierces enemies with but a single swing. For the sake of plundering all life from creation, shine with brilliance!"**_

Doni's right arm became shrouded in silver and magical energy enveloped the blade.

"Play time is over!" He dashed towards Ernesto and made four slashes.

 ***Swish* *Swash* *Slish* *Slauch***

"Urgh!" Ernesto cried out. The last slash made a cut on his chest. His eyes glowed green.

"The King of the Tautha Dé Danann lost an arm against the Fir Bolg champion Sreng. He was removed from the throne by Tautha Dé tradition of having a king with a perfect body."

Another four strikes! Ernesto twisted his body and his Maquahuitl, redirecting two but getting slashed in the forehead and sternum by the last two strikes. Pain began to run across his body as his eyes glowed green again.

"He regained kinship when his arm was replaced with a silver one but fell to Fomorian Balor of the Evil Eye." Ernesto smiled.

"Is that it?!" Doni cried out laughing as he prepared a killing swing.

" _ **From gentle breeze to violent gale, my enemies shall cower before me. Grant unto me the invulnerability of the wind and a million opportunities to strike!"**_

A huge hurricane manifested and Ernesto disappeared.

"Hoho, now things are getting more fun!" Doni yelled out as the winds began to whip at his clothes.

He closed his eyes and using his mind's eye began sensing everything around him. He then sensed Ernesto materializing in front of him, swinging his weapon. He raised his arm to block.

"Agggh!" Doni's eyes opened wide as pain shot across his back. Suddenly, Ernesto had teleport behind him and slash his back.

"Ha so you don't have godspeed. You have teleportation abilities." Doni let out as he slightly winced at as he straightened his back which held the gash.

Ernesto reappeared a few feet in front of him. "Is that a problem?"

"Well it does make it harder for me to use my mind's eye to strike you. I can focus on a single raindrop and cut it in half but I've never had the raindrop teleport before."

He raised his sword and said "You could've killed me you know?"

"A bet is a bet" Ernesto replied.

"Such a shame. Now you won't be able to hurt me at all!" As he spoke, Norse runes began to surround him.

Ernesto dashed at Doni, brandishing his Maquahuitl. Doni did a series of strikes just as Ernesto evaded and swung against Doni's body from the side.

 ***BONG*** He felt as if he hit a pillar of pure reinforced steel. His body shook from the impact. Doni quickly swung but Ernesto teleported away.

 ***CLANG* *BONG* *CLUNK*** Ernesto kept teleporting and swinging, trying to find a weak spot but each time he swung, he would feel the reverberation of striking steel in his bones.

"That darn Authority needs to go!" Ernesto yelled in frustration. He teleported behind Doni for a quick strike.

 ***SMASH*** Doni had used his elbow to smash Ernesto.

"Yeearrrghh!" Ernesto yelled out as he felt the force of the blow, his bones breaking. He was flung and smashed into the trees.

"That's the problem with teleportation." Doni spoke as he turned towards Ernesto. "After a while you become very predictable."

Ernesto stumbled out of the woods and fell to the ground.

"You know" He let out. "Godou-san said that I should find a way to deal with your sword authority first."

He stood up with great difficulty, legs shaking.

"But I really don't like that Protection of Steel you have. It's like cheating."

Doni saw that Ernesto's eyes were glowing green.

"So we'll have to take care of that first!"

He lunged and teleported. Doni thrust forward, plunging his sword into Ernesto as he reappeared.

"Man that was fun. Though I thought you were a guy who made plans like Godou." Doni commented.

Ernesto's head was lowered as he grabbed the Doni's wrist which held the sword hilt, his own arm hanging by his side. He was coughing up blood.

"But I guess you aren't." Doni looked with a seemingly disappointed face.

Ernesto began to laugh. "What do you mean?" He looked up at Ernesto with glowing green eyes and a smile. "This is a part of the plan."

The winds intensified and both of the Campiones teleported above the clouds. They then began to fall.

Ernesto teleported away from the sword, raised his Maquahuitl and began to say spell words.

"Your authority arises from a legendary hero in Norse mythology. He is known by many names, but the main root of his name, _Sig,_ keeps the same meaning, Victory!"

His Maquahuitl began to glow with light.

"Born from the hero Sigmund, Siegfried was tempted many times by the corrupt Regin. He is then convinced to avenge the murder of his father Hreidmar and his betrayal by his brother, Fafnir. He slayed Fafnir, who had been cursed and transformed into a dragon."

The Maquahuitl begins to shine brighter and starts to extend.

"Words of power just like Godou's huh? Well I'm sure I can take care of that!"

He began to charge energy into his magical sword and it extended a great length, rivaling Ernesto's Maquahuitl.

"Siegfried was advised to dig a pit for Fafnir to fall in, while a disguised Odin advised him to dig trenches to drain the blood and to bathe in it after killing the dragon."

Doni swung but Ernesto teleported up beyond his reach. Yelling downwards, Ernesto continued.

"He is able to kill the dragon and bathe in its blood granting him the gift of invulnerability. His earliest representations of his legend come from the pictorial form from seven runestones!"

Doni began to panic. He charged magical energy into his sword. _**"O Sword, shining bright, release flames!"**_ Scorching heat and shockwaves were generated as an explosion tore the sky.

From the smoke, Ernesto came swinging down his Maquahuitl of light.

"Woe be unto you Siegfried, that you betray your father's fragments. That you use not the reborn sword of Gram but a sword of another! End your shame and submit!"

"Hoho! Facing such a weapon I must commit myself fully!" The protective runes around him vanished and he spoke, _**"I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!"**_

His sword began to glow and he continued. "I hereby swear, I shall sever your weapon putting my full strength on the line!"

He raised his titanic sword over his head and swung.

Yet Ernesto had prepared for this. _**"Cursed be you who stands on the throne, Who once were righteous, now corrupt. Your time of rule is at its end!"**_

He quickly teleported. Now he was to Doni's right side, swinging downwards towards his body, evading his overhead swing.

" _ **Feel my justice that knocks down the divine!"**_

Doni's eyes widened as he had no choice but to call upon his authority. _**"O blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, bestow upon me the fate of invulnerability!"**_

 ***CRAASH***

A huge shockwave spread across the beach with a deafening sound. As the smoke cleared, Doni got up with some bruises and cuts.

"It was even able to bypass my silver arm to get to me huh? That's one hell of an Authority you have Ernesto." Doni complimented.

"Though at this point, I don't think you'll be able to do much." He said as he slowly strolled towards the Eighth Campione.

Ernesto was in bad shape. The cuts on his body were bleeding profusely. The stabbing wound in his abdomen burned and sent a terrible pain throughout his body. He was in a terrible situation.

Now Doni was within striking distance. With his sword wielding arm dangling by his side, he spoke.

"Well this was fun. Now let's see if you can survive my sword."

Doni then began to extend his sword into a huge blade.

"Hahaha try to escape this!" The sword began a downwards swing.

Ernesto smiled. "You can't expect me to be this easy now, do you?"

As Doni swung and the sword disappeared, Ernesto yelled out "Cubed Haste!"

Time slowed down around him, he saw the incoming sword and jumped sideways to avoid the slash, yet the attacked continued.

Doni step forward and stabbed but Ernesto twisted his injured body, avoiding it.

Doni flicked the sword upwards and drove it down while Ernesto barely managed to step away. The spell was causing aching pain to flare up in his heart.

Using all of his remaining energy, he made a great leap backwards.

With blood floating out of his wounds, Ernesto began to chant.

" _ **For I am the strongest that upholds empires, blood of my enemies fuels my power…"**_

A plethora of rainbow colored feathers began to quickly shroud him.

" _ **Ruler of the pantheon, bastion of Victory, I face all enemies before me."**_

Doni swung the sword upwards once again as a ball of feathers covered Ernesto. A painful head ache started to manifest.

" _ **I am the light from the darkest of nights! I will show you the terror that is my flame!"**_

Doni's gigantic sword came hurtling downwards upon the ball. Just as it was about to slice, the ball exploded.

 ***CLINCH***

"Hohoho! Impressive!" Doni remarked.

Ernesto had taken on the form of the Aztec Warrior, his blue skin glistening in the moonlight. He had clapped his hands together and stopped the falling blade. His wounds had been seared shut by the blue flames that enveloped him.

He pressed downwards with his swing. But the blade did not budge.

"You know Doni, there is something very important about your authority, the Ripping Arm of Silver…" Ernesto spoke in a gnarled voice. The wind was dying down, Ernesto was trying to put his Divine Hurricane Authority on standby to lessen the pain in his head.

As Doni tried to pull his blade away, Ernesto continued.

"You gained the authority from the Heretic God Nuadha. What is important to know is how he came to be killed. There was an uprising by the Fomorians, led by Bres, to retake the kingship from Nuadha. In the second Battle of Mag Tuired, Naudha was killed and beheaded by the Fomorian, Balor of the Evil Eye."

Blue flames began to circle around Ernesto as Doni began pouring energy into his huge sword.

"Why is that important?" Doni yelled out as he tried to force the blade downwards. The strain could be seen on his face.

"Balor was god of many things but one of his main embodiments was of drought. Drought which is caused by the ever punishing sun that denies its people reprieve. It is said that the destructive power of his evil eye scorched the land with heat and flames."

The blue flames around Ernesto began to glow brighter as his hands also began to heat up the sword.

"But Balor was defeated by a god of steel! So you still are at a disadvantage. And seeing that form, I realize that you defeated Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec god of war. A god who fell to the power of steel!" Doni replied with confidence as he pressed down and began to push the blade down making Ernesto start to strain.

"True but you are forgetting one thing…" Ernesto smiled as the sword began to creak under the pressure from both combatants. "The one who slew Balor was your successor, the hero Lugh. Lugh is often equated not only as a god of steel but also as a god of the sun. You are not the Steel that defeats the fire. You are Steel that is destroyed and overcome by the flame!"

Saying this, Ernesto twisted his body. The sword, under the pressure of both the strength of the Aztec Warrior and the great heat of the blue flames, broke apart.

After a stunning silence, Doni spoke.

"Man that surprised me! Nobody has thought of breaking my sword before. Hahaha Ernesto you sure are a fun guy!"

"So does that mean you will concede defeat?"

"Hahaha of course not!" Doni smiled as he began to glow red with magical energy.

"It just means that I've actually been backed up to a corner. Something that hasn't been done in a while. Now let me take a gamble and see if this'll work!"

The ground began to shake as red light began to shoot out from the ground.

Ernesto's eyes were wide with shock. "What is this?...Wait…you can't mean…"

" _ **O priestess of Bacchus – Summon the divine child. Rendered drunk by the violent god's wine, home abandoned, wandering in the mountains. Worship and serve us gods!"**_

Ernesto felt the flames becoming wild and growing in power. His body began to pulse as blood flooded his muscles. His body twisted and began to contort from the power.

"Gaaaah! This…is…TOO MUCH POWER!" Ernesto let out in pain.

With a final yell, he released the stored up energy, creating a scorching inferno that blasted outwards in every direction.


	4. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Steel

Chapter 3

 ***Cough cough cough***

Ernesto abruptly let out. He was lying on newly formed glass, with the seawater steaming near the shore. He started to push himself up but his muscles failed him and he fell to the glassed ground once more. He felt completely drained.

He rolled over in pain and frustration.

"I can't believe I killed him. Geez what was he even thinking activating that authority?" He moaned.

"Oi! You can't count me out just yet!"

Ernesto looked up with wide eyes. Through his blurred vision, he saw Doni being gently lowered by someone.

"Man that was close! I thought I was gonna die!" Doni said as he laughed with relief.

"Impossible! How did you survive?! You're Man of Steel Authority should have been sealed. Without that there's no way you would've been able to survive that explosion!" Ernesto exclaimed in confusion.

Doni smiled as he limped forward from the water's edge.

"You give me too little credit. Even a guy like me can come up with a back-up plan." He smirked.

Ernesto began to stand up with great difficulty. His muscles ached and his wounds, while cauterized, still stung. Despite this, he forced himself up. His vision became clearer and he saw him.

Doni was a bit of a mess. His clothes were scorched and torn and he was holding his silver arm which had black burns along the length of it and hung limply by his side. Despite all that he still held that grin on his face.

"How did you…?" But as his vision began to adapt to the darkness, he saw it.

Above Doni, there was a young woman. She wore a long flowing red dress belted at the waist. On her head, she wore a circular helmet with metal flaps that extended downwards on the sides of her face. In her right hand she held a shield, evidently burnt from the explosion. In her right hand, she held a steel spear with a terrifying pointed edge. Yet, her most conspicuous features were a pair of wings that held her aloft in the air.

"It can't be…you have another authority?" Ernesto asked in shock.

"Hehe well I actually got this one recently so I was hoping to keep it a secret. Congratulations! You're the first one to see it! I call her the Guardian of Steel. Catchy huh?"

"Master" the divine combatant spoke. "We should eliminate the enemy now." She looked menacingly at Ernesto's direction.

"Relax. I actually want to see what he'll do." Doni smiled.

"Jeje well I guess after hearing you say that I can't disappoint you, now can I?" Ernesto replied.

Ernesto looked at Doni and at his companion. He hadn't planned for this. While he was relieved that Doni survived the explosion and that his authority was seemingly dealt with, he didn't like his odds now with this new authority. He was able to secretly gain the upper hand with some prior knowledge of the others but this one he couldn't quite figure out.

It was most likely a divine servant. The shield and spear made it evident that he was dealing with another authority of Steel. The wings on the other hand were confusing. Maybe it was a Norse deity? It sure looked like the valkyries of legend.

Tch! Ernesto cursed himself for not delving more into the other gods of Norse mythology. His only course of action was to use his Serpent of Visions Authority to gain insight concerning the slain deity. But in his condition, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold out any more strikes.

"Odds are against me huh?" Just as he smiled, he felt the weakening wind pick up slightly. "We'll see about that."

Despite the low amount of magic remaining, he chanted _**"Wind come alive! Answer the call of your master! That the gusts be my shield from harm! That the airstreams open the gates to victory!"**_

Despite the hurricane having died down due to the use of the other authorities, it came back full force.

"Oh? I guess you still haven't expended that Authority. Well then let me prepare." Doni concentrated his magic and exalted out loud.

" _ **Lady of the Holy Triad, Come and rescue me! For I my enemy seeks my destruction! May your wisdom grant guidance to me, I who pick up the blade. And may the fight in me, forever abide!**_

The Divine servant became imbued with magical energy and lowered herself near Doni.

"Jeje let's see if this'll work!" Ernesto channeled his remaining magical energy into his fists.

The Guardian then pointed her spear at Ernesto as he disappeared. Though she did not appear surprised.

Ernesto appeared swinging blows to the seemingly defenseless Doni.

 ***Clang* Clank* *Thwack***

Ernesto was parried and flung back onto the glass ground by the Guardian.

Ernesto teleported around Doni's area, trying to find an opening but the Guardian of Steel kept blocking him and slashing at him to keep him at bay.

"Hehe looks like you can't get past my bodyguard, huh Ernesto?" Doni remarked.

Re-appearing, Ernesto was breathing heavily, his energy rapidly dissipating.

Just as Ernesto was about to respond, the Guardian shot a blast of electricity from the spear, hitting a surprised Ernesto and flinging him towards a cliffside.

"Gaah! You're servant can shoot lightning?!" He cried out as his eyes quickly glowed green.

"Hmmm, I've been wondering about something Ernesto. Why do your eyes seem to glow green all the time?" Doni asked.

With a smirk, Ernesto answered, "Well all the better to truly see you with."

He turned and ran at Doni's direction and teleported while dodging the strikes of electricity that had begun to jolt out from the Guardian's spear. He began to chant.

" _ **Protectorate of the sun I call upon you! Do not weep for you hold a position most exalted! I may rise and I may set but you shall forever be my companion! Arise my other half! That you may illuminate the night and drive away the evil that is within your sight!"**_

Magical energy coursed through Ernesto's body and a flame of light erupted from him, blinding both Doni and his Guardian.

Ernesto reappeared high in the sky. Above his head floated a red sun disk with cobras coiled around the disk, which wore the white and red crowns of Upper and Lower Egypt.

"Whoa! You had another authority?!" Doni exclaimed in anticipation.

"Jeje you're not the only one who has a bodyguard! Let's see whose does a better job!" Ernesto challenged.

"Let's see then! _**O' Guardian of Steel, may you bless me with the protection from the heavens. As sparks arise when steel collides with stone, so too sparks ignite when from the sky. Gift of lightning come forth and destroy my enemies!"**_

The Guardian then raised her spear and a barrage of lightning strikes began to erupt from its tip upon the battlefield.

Ernesto then teleported forward into the fray, evading the strikes. Despite the painful headache returning he was able to concentrate.

Ernesto heard a voice in his head. _"Look out…"_

Confused, he looked up and saw the Guardian closing in. It began to channel energy and then released a blitzkrieg of lightning bolts from the sky.

"I need to stop those attacks!" Ernesto thought.

" _As you wish…"_ The voice in his head whispered.

As they rained down on Ernesto, he chanted.

" _ **Beloved Eye, who keeps the gaze of Apep at bay, nurture me with the efforts of my enemies. That their futility in struggle be their demise!"**_

All of a sudden, the eye glowed and began to nullify the lightning bolts.

"Haha so you can take the hits? That won't matter if…wait…" Doni stopped. He began to realize something.

Ernesto's Authority seemed to not only be terminating the lightning bolts. It seemed to be absorbing them!

Rapidly, Ernesto began to recover his magical energy. Furthermore, the Guardian seemed to be weakening as the Sun Disk began to gaze upon her, almost as if…

"Guardian! Stop the lightning! Go and attack him instead! Don't let that disk look at you!" Doni ordered.

Tch! Doni had figured out that the Eye of Ra absorbed magical energy, even from other Divine Servants.

Quickly, the Guardian lunged forth and began to fly around Ernesto and stabbed at him with her spear.

He kept dodging but he couldn't hope to keep this up for too long. While he had replenished much of his magical energy, the pain in his head was beginning to overwhelm him from the constant use of multiple authorities in this battle.

 ***Slash*** "Arggggh!" He shouted out.

While distracted, the Guardian managed to slice at his leg, blood spurting out.

"Grrrh that bodyguard of yours is really annoying!" He said as his green eyes gave him the identity of the Guardian.

"At first when I saw her, I thought she was another Norse God that you might have slain." He gritted his teeth while teleporting and continued.

"But she isn't Norse at all. The tribe of people called the Faliscans belonged to a greater group of people known as the Etruscans."

"Wait…you have an Authority of Clairvoyance…" Doni began to realize.

"There were three Etruscan deities that later became the Capitoline triad of Rome. These three deities were named Juno, Jupiter and Minerva in Rome but the Etruscans had differing names for the triad. The Etruscans believed that these three main gods had the power to wield thunderbolts. Your Guardian has similarities to the Goddess Athena with her helmet, shield and spear. Yet, there is one detail that separates her and identifies her as an Etruscan deity."

Looking up at the Guardian of Steel, he spoke, "Her wings."

"Many Etruscan deities carried this trait, and as one of the triad so does your Guardian. She also is known as a lightning thrower and unlike Athena was associated with weather phenomena, which explains her usage of lightning."

The divine wind began to pick up despite Ernesto's splitting headache and blood-flowing wound.

"She was often associated with Hercle, the Etruscan version of Heracles, with many legends depicting her leading him to the Hydra. In others, she attends Pherse, the Etruscan Perseus, who consults the two Graeae and in another holds high the head of Medusa as she, Perseus and Hermes stare at it from the waters reflection. So thus!"

He began to channel his energy once more, as his eyes began to become bloodshot with pain.

"She is considered the protector of Hercle and Pherse, the protector of heroes. The god you slew was Menrva, the Etruscan god who is Guardian of Steel! _**"Oh Ehecatl, trap her in your divine coil! Let her be bound by the very air that surrounds her. Let the gusts entangle her and make her submit!"**_

Immediately, the divine hurricane trapped the Guardian in a powerful cyclone.

"Hahaha! Well let's make end this with a bang! _**Guardian of Steel, I beseech thee to pass judgment. As my shield, as my partner, strike down my enemies. With your almighty lightning bolt, lay waste to those who dare challenge my steel!"**_

Despite being trapped in the tornado, the Guardian readied her arm as her spear was struck from the sky by a multitude of lightning bolts. It was gaining massive magical energy.

Ernesto prepared himself but Doni once again proved his knack for insanity.

" _ **O' priestess of Bacchus, be drunk with the wine of gods!"**_

Immediately, all the authorities started to grow exponentially in power and go haywire. The Guardian let out a roar as the lightning became scarlet. The tornado began to draw in all types of debris, sucking in ocean water and breaking apart the cliffside. The Eye of Ra began to tremble and shake like a nuclear reactor having an impending meltdown.

Ernesto frowned. "I'm gonna hate myself tomorrow."

Just as the Guardian of Steel hurled the destructive lightning bolt down, he activated yet another Authority and with his arms ready at his side called upon lightning himself. The pain in his head was excruciating and just as he was about to pass out, he saw the bolt in front of him.

"Hypercubed Haste!" He called out. Time slowed down to a crawl around him. He quickly grabbed the spear with both hands, and twisting around aimed it right back at the Guardian.

As he flung it, he chanted _**"By order of the pharaoh, sear my enemies who dare conspire against me. That their folly be paid in never ending bloodshed and burned to ashes. Let my anger scorch the earth of those who dare to plot against the magnificence of the sun!"**_

The Eye of Ra then shot its uncontainable power out with the spear, making it a deadly combination of lightning and heat. As it approached its target, it began to glow a violent yellow.

With a huge concussive blast, it stabbed through the Guardian of Steel and flung her up into the atmosphere. Energy began to be drawn to it and like the sound of a collapsing star, it detonated.

As the sky was lit up in the aftermath of the mini-cosmic explosion and then everything became calm once more.

Ernesto limped over to Doni.

He had been knocked out by the Guardian's shield that he had held onto during the shockwave of the blast. A mark on his forehead showed where the shield ended up hitting. Grabbing his glasses from his head, Ernesto raised his hands and chanted _**"Oh Lord of Thunder and Rain, please bless us with your bountiful life giving waters. Release them from the hands of the enemy and give us the gift of healing. May the land sing praise to your act of valor!"**_

As a healing rain began to fall, Ernesto looked down and said "I guess I win huh?" He then collapsed and passed out.


	5. Chapter 4: With Friends Like These

Chapter 4

"Ugh…" Ernesto slowly opened his eyes. His body felt incredibly heavy and sore. He looked around and saw a young lady reading a book as she happened to look up.

"So you're finally awake."

Laura did not look the least bit happy. Ernesto quickly tried to turn his head to pretend to be asleep but let out a cry of pain. His neck and head felt raw but stiff.

Laura strutted over to his bedside with arms crossed. Her expression was one of a mother about to scold her child for doing something incredibly stupid. Her finger repeatedly hit her elbow with impatience.

"Um…Hi Laura…Jeje so…yeah." He sheepishly smiled. Laura was not the least bit amused.

"Now that you are awake, would you mind telling me why the HELL YOU CAME HERE TO CHALLENGE LORD SALVATORE WITHOUT EVEN BOTHERING TO TELL ME?!" She tugged violently at his cheek.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Stop! Please it hurts my neck!"

"Do you think I care?! Do you have ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?!" With a final piercing tug, she let go.

"Ouch" Ernesto rubbed his cheek. "It really wasn't that bad Laura."

"Oh not that bad?! I can't believe the gall of you! Leaving Los Angeles and coming straight here without proper preparation. Without a vial of your healing rain…without..without…" She stifled and sniffed and finally collapsed sobbing into his shoulder, greatly alarming Ernesto.

"You idiot! Stupid! Stupid moron! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" She let out as tears streamed down her face.

Ernesto was taken aback. This was the first time he was seeing Laura breakdown like this.

"You don't tell me, you don't call me. You blow me off and almost get yourself killed!"

"But it wasn't that bad, look my body has healed." He tried to reassure her.

"The local Sixth Sun members told me everything! The gashes… the blood…the..the..the deplorable state of your body when you were wounded multiple times! I can't…I can't…"She cried out in between sobs.

Ernesto started to stroke her head to try and calm her down.

"Shhhhh it's okay. It's alright. I'm fine now. Don't worry. Look…I'm….I'm sorry Laura." He finally let out.

Her crying began to slow down. "You're just saying that, you don't mean it." She softly accused.

"No trust me, I meant it. Still I couldn't have you try and help me out. It was one of the only ways to really have a fair wager with Doni that he would accept." Ernesto explained.

 ***sigh*** "You really are selfish, you know that?" She complained as she looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"I'd like to consider myself as an ideal human being that everyone should strive to be." He said sticking his tongue out.

Laura got up, looked at Ernesto and smiled.

"Nope. Just a selfish idiot." She replied.

Ernesto laid back down and asked "So do you know why my body feels like I got hit by multiple trains?"

"Well from what I heard from our members you 1) pushed your body to keep fighting despite all the lacerations, stabbings and overall injuries that you sustained during the fight and 2) in a final ditch effort you activated a number of authorities AND the highest level of the Haste spell WHILE under the effects of Lord Salvatore's Curse of Rampage. It's a wonder you didn't actually pass out and get yourself killed when you did all of that."

"Yeah that probably was the first time I gambled on something so incredibly reckless." Ernesto commented.

"First time? I can think of plenty times you've done such impulsive stupidity." Laura mocked.

"I said _incredibly_ reckless. So how's Doni?" Ernesto asked.

"Besides the cast on his arm and flirting with the hospital nurses? He's pretty much fine. He's downstairs in the patio area with his butler."

"Can I go talk to him?"

Laura shot him a look of irritation.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? Preferably on top of a chocolate covered vanilla sundae?" Ernesto begged.

"Fine. But if you start any trouble, I won't hesitate to punish you." She warned.

"Oi! Ricky! How's it going?!" Doni called out.

He was in a hospital robe with a cast covering his right arm and bandage wrapping on his head, no doubt from the concussion he received from the Guardian's shield. He was sitting in a wheelchair behind a glass table. Behind him was an annoyed looking Andrea Rivera.

"Hey! Looks like we're both getting scolded huh? Ouch!" He remarked as Laura quickly pinched his neck.

"Yeah but he's my good friend so what can I do?" Doni shrugged.

"You could try and NOT cause irreparable damage to the surrounding area. Or NOT cause unnecessary conflict with other Campiones. Or how about not being a _moron?_ I would greatly appreciate that last one." Andrea complained.

"Ahhh Andrea, always the kidder." Doni laughed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rivera. While I can completely agree with the foolishness of our respective Kings, have you not heard about the conflict that has arisen among Campione?" Laura asked.

"Of course I have. Every magical association in the world has. But I'd rather have it dealt in more advantageous and properly planned ways. Not the knuckleheaded ways of _someone_ I know." Andrea answered as he rolled his eye on the last remark.

"Speaking of conflict, Doni, I guess I'm the winner right?" He stated as he threw Doni his sunglasses.

Doni caught his sunglasses. "I gotta say, you got me." He confirmed. "It's a shame to. Maybe I should've started with some of the others before I got to you. Hahahaha!"

Despite his laughing, Ernesto could tell that he was actually being serious.

"So you'll join our Alliance then?" Ernesto asked hopefully.

 ***sigh*** "Yeah yeah a deal's a deal. So who's part of our team again?" Doni inquired.

"Well our other two members are John Pluto Smith and Kusanagi Godou." Ernesto clarified.

"Goody! Maybe I can visit Godou-san and catch up. See how much strong he's gotten."

At that moment, Doni felt a dark murderous intent emanating from behind him.

"Of course, I won't try to challenge him. That was part of our deal." Doni added.

"Jajaja yeps. Well I also wanted to ask you for a favor Doni."

Doni tilted his head in curiosity. "Hmmm…what type of favor?"

"I want you to teach me swordsmanship." Ernesto answered.

Laura and Andrea both gave baffled looks.

After a couple of seconds of pondering, Doni replied, "Hmmmm…alright why not? But I'm warning you. I won't go easy on you." Doni cautioned, albeit with a smile.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Ernesto clapped his hands and a Sixth Sun member came forth carrying a case.

"Since I broke your sword, I thought I'd give you a new one."

"Ooooo! You shouldn't have!" Doni remarked.

"It's actually a present from John Pluto Smith. _He_ said it took quite a while to actually locate. _He_ hopes that this will keep you from challenging him." Ernesto chuckled.

"Oh really?" Doni remarked as he started to open the case. "I already agreed to not fight him but if he didn't even want a friendly duel then he'd have to…"

Doni became silent as he looked into the box. For the first time, Doni actually was at a loss for words.

Inside the case was a weapon that while he hadn't seen in a long time, he had never forgotten. With a golden ruby-encrusted hilt, the sword shined brightly with an indefatigable glow.

"That's…the…" Andrea shook in awe.

"The Claimh Solais. Nuadha's sword." Doni answered.

"Jeje welcome to the Alliance Doni" Ernesto said.

He looked up. "Thank you." And then he gave something he hadn't always shown to many people. A genuine smile of gratitude.

Away from all the scenes of action, in a seemingly ordinary building in Mexico City, two security guards were patrolling the hallways.

"Wow, Mr. Juárez sure has a lot of artifacts here." The young security guard acknowledged.

It was her first few days on the job and she had peered into pretty much every room to look at all the goodies the newest Campione had been gathering.

"Well make sure you don't touch anything Erica. God knows that some of the past employees have gotten into real trouble because of it." The other security guard replied. His face showed the many years this man had lived. His name tag read "Francisco."

 ***Criish***

They heard the sound of a breaking window.

"What was that?!" Shouted Erica.

"Oh calm down. It was probably that darn cat again." Francisco chimed. "I keep telling the cleaning ladies not to eat in the storage rooms. Those darn animals always try to get in if they smell food."

He waddled over to the room at the end of the hallway, took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Huh..the transit storage room? Hmmmm one of these packages if I remember correctly was deemed extremely valuable and headed for headquarters. Better make sure it's okay."

Peering in with his flashlight, he searched around the room and found the broken window.

"Ay I'm going to have to call this in…Ufffh!" A quick blow to the back of the head knocked him out and he fell to the ground. His fall echoed throughout the hallway.

"Francisco?!" Erica called out. She took out her flashlight and ran down the hallways into the room. She franticly looked around until she found the elder laying down near a broken window.

"Francisco!" She ran up to her partner and bent down to examine him. Using her radio she spoke, "Attention! I need medical assistance ASAP! And…"

A hand ripped away her radio and short-circuited it.

As she looked up she saw a young man with black hair and a stern look.

"This looks very interesting for what I'll need in that future battle. I'm going to have to take this." He showed a rather valuable looking gem that he held in his palm.

"Oh and I'm going to have to knock you out. Nothing personal."

Erica watched in horror as she saw electricity shoot forth.

In a flash, both Erica and Francisco lied knocked out on the ground as the curtains blew cold air from the shattered window.


End file.
